Princess Caroline's Champion
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Set in the Middle Ages. Princess Caroline is of marrying age and her mother, Lady Elizabeth decides to hold a tournament. The prize: her daughter's hand. Caroline isn't too sure about it at first. However, that seems to change when she meets one of the competitors, the noble Sir Niklaus.
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Caroline's Champion**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: I got the idea for this Klaroline AU/AH a while ago, and I wanted to write it. It's set in the Middle Ages, in the year 1313. Princess Caroline is of marrying age and her mother, Lady Elizabeth, holds a tournament. The prize: her daughter's hand. Caroline dislikes the idea, but that changes when she catches the eye of one of the competitors, the noble Sir Niklaus.**_

_**LET THE FUN BEGIN!**_

**Chapter 1**

_Castle Forbes, 1313 A.D._

**P**rincess Caroline walked down the corridor leading to her mother's chamber. A short while ago, a messenger had found her and told her that she was being summoned for an important audience. This was rather puzzling to say the least. What could Lady Elizabeth possibly want to see her daughter about? Caroline and her mother had been on rather shaky ground ever since her father, Lord William, died of consumption the previous spring and Caroline doubted that their relationship would change.

_Whatever this is, it certainly sounded urgent,_ she thought. _I guess I'll find out once I'm in Mother's chamber. Maybe this means that she's decided to give our relationship another try. After all, it's been a year since Father died, and time has a way of changing things._

After what seemed like forever, Caroline reached the door that led to her mother's chamber. Inhaling deeply, she pushed them open and Lady Elizabeth greeted her daughter with a smile.

"There you are, Caroline," she said. "I trust you got my message?"

"I did." Caroline raised an eyebrow. "What is this all about, Mother? It's been over a year since we last spoke to one another. What is so urgent that you wished to see me?"

Lady Elizabeth didn't answer her daughter right away, just smiled at her. She then sent one of the servants out of the room to give her and Caroline more privacy before turning to the younger woman, her face suddenly growing serious.

"I called you here because I wish to discuss something of great importance. You have just now become of marrying age and it is therefore time for you to find a suitable husband."

Caroline blinked. She certainly wasn't expecting this. "Husband? But, Mother, I..."

"This is not up for debate, Caroline," her mother replied. "You must find a husband immediately. I was already married to your father when I was your age."

Caroline tried to protest, but knew any attempt would fall on deaf ears anyway, so she decided against it. However, she was curious about how to she was going to find a husband for herself. She had never attempted to do such a thing before.

"How am I going to find one?"

"I am glad you asked," said Lady Elizabeth. "I think I know a way to do it. We shall host a tournament right here at the castle. We will invite eligible gentlemen from all corners of the land to compete." She smiled at her daughter. "Whoever wins shall have your hand in marriage."

Caroline bit her lip. She wasn't exactly keen on the whole tournament thing. She wasn't even keen on fighting either, having constantly heard of wars being fought in distant lands and of the numbers of casualties of said wars. While she knew her mother had good intentions, she was still skeptical about this.

_I hope the tournament isn't too dangerous for these brave men, _she thought. _I know that my hand is the prize, but I just fear that it'll turn vicious and brutal._

Sighing, Caroline said, "Very well, Mother. You may host the tournament."

Lady Elizabeth nodded and hugged her daughter to her. "I know you think this is a bad idea right now, but you'll change your mind once you see the young men that will be turning up for the tournament."

Then, without hearing Caroline's reply, she exited the chamber, leaving the princess alone to think about what's going to be happening in the days to come.

_**Note: Thus begins my new Klaroline AU/AH. I do plan on there being romance in here, so don't worry. And I shall introduce Klaus in the next chapter. For now, I wanted to set everything up.**_

_**Enjoy and reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Princess Caroline's Champion," Lady Elizabeth tells her daughter that she plans on holding a tournament and the winner will have her hand in marriage.**_

_**Wow, three reviews already, that's AWESOME! Thank you so much! That being said, I'll proceed with the next chapter.**_

_Several Days Later..._

**A** smile appeared on his face as Sir Niklaus stopped his horse on the hill overlooking Castle Forbes. Several days ago, he had received a message about there being a tournament and that the prize would be the hand of the fair Princess Caroline. Not being one to turn down the opportunity to fight, he gladly accepted the invitation and had made the three days' journey, stopping only to camp.

He was still admiring the view when his brother, Elijah, rode up beside him and took in the view as well. "Are you just going to admire the view or are we going to ride down the hill and go in?"

Klaus shook his head, the smile still on his face. "We'll go in, brother. I'm just basking in the splendor that is Castle Forbes. I have only heard about this place and it's quite an honor to be able to see it up close."

Elijah smiled. "It is a marvelous view, isn't it?" He looked at the younger man curiously. "Tell me, Niklaus, is it the castle itself that fascinates you? Or is it the prize you'll get if you win the tournament? According to the message we received, there will be a lot of competition."

"That, Elijah, doesn't concern me," said Klaus. "I've faced and defeated many worthy opponents. Those other men that are vying for the princess's hand are nothing. They don't care about the prize. They're more interested in the glory."

That being said, he urged the horse on. Elijah did the same and the brothers made their way toward the entrance of the castle, getting a good look at the young men that were showing up. Most of them were strong warriors, while some looked like they didn't belong on the battlefield.

_I really don't see why they bothered to show up,_ he thought. _They're as good as dead. Not that I care, of course._

Once they were inside, Klaus climbed down from his horse and made his way to Lady Elizabeth's chamber. As he walked down the hall, he could imagine himself the victor before the fighting could even get under way. After all, just like he had told Elijah, he had faced and defeated many worthy opponents.

When he arrived at his destination, he walked in, Lady Elizabeth immediately noticing him. She wasn't expecting this, since she had already planned to formally address all the competitors within the next few moments.

"I take it you're not as patient as the others?"

Klaus smiled at her, bowing in respect. "Lady Elizabeth, I presume? I am Sir Niklaus."

Lady Elizabeth returned his smile. "And where do you hail from, Sir Niklaus?"

"I have no home to speak of, my lady," said Klaus. "I am but a wandering warrior. I received word about the tournament that you are holding here and I couldn't pass up the opportunity. That and I seek to win your daughter's hand."

Lady Elizabeth was about to reply when Caroline entered the chamber. She had heard her mother talking to someone and was curious as to who her guest was. The second she entered, she caught the eye of a rather handsome young man. She found it difficult not to be enchanted by him and wondered how it was possible for him to not have at least a few lucky maidens on his arm, or in his _bed_, for that matter.

"Forgive me, Mother," she said. "I heard voices coming from down the hall and I wanted to see who you were speaking to."

Lady Elizabeth nodded at her daughter. "Caroline, this is Sir Niklaus. He's one of the warriors that will be competing in the tournament. Sir Niklaus, this is my daughter, Princess Caroline."

Klaus smiled and approached the girl, kneeling before her and taking her hand, placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. Caroline watched what he was doing and placed her free hand on her heart. Klaus looked up at her, still holding the hand he just kissed. It was quiet for a moment until Caroline spoke first.

"Welcome to Castle Forbes, Sir Niklaus. I wish you luck in the tournament."

"I shall fight valiantly for you, Princess," he replied. "Those other men out there are not worthy enough for your hand." He stood up and reached into the pouch on his belt, removing a scarf from it. "A token of my affection. It might not be much, but think of it as a way of claiming my prize."

Caroline didn't know what to say to this. Apparently, he was quite determined to win her if he gave her something that he valued. She eyed it curiously as he put it in her hand and looked at him again, biting her lip.

"You're certain that you'll come out victorious?"

"I have never lost a battle in my life."

"Very well," said Caroline. "May good fortune be on your side. I shall be watching."

Klaus smiled. "And I shall be looking for you." He turned to Lady Elizabeth. "I shall take my leave now, my lady. Perhaps the next time I see you, it'll be when I win the tournament."

He bowed again and left the chamber. Caroline watched him go and clutched the scarf Klaus had given her. Her heart hammered in her chest and in that moment, she hoped that Klaus was right about his impressive fighting ability. He was going to need it if he intended to come out victorious.

_**Note: There you go, Chapter 2. Fear not, fair readers, I have no intention of having Klaus lose this. He'll win, I assure you. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Princess Caroline's Champion," Klaus arrives at Castle Forbes and has a private audience with Lady Elizabeth, during which he encounters Caroline and gives her a token of his affection.**_

_**Thank you for your reviews so far. One of my fans, AvalonTheLadyKiller, requested a backstory for our heroes, and I thought I'd grant her request with an update.**_

_Princess Caroline's Chamber – After the Audience..._

**C**aroline sat on her bed in her chamber, looking at the scarf that Klaus had given her earlier. Although she had only just met him a short while ago, something told her that this wasn't the first time she had met him. No, she had met him much earlier, only she didn't remember until now, and not in her mother's chamber either, but in the forest a few miles away from the castle.

_The spring sun seemed to cast a happy light upon the trees, and the birds that had gone to warmer climates for the winter were just returning and singing their joyous songs. Of course, the only one not happy was Caroline. Her father, Lord William, had just recently died after succumbing to consumption. His death had hit her hard because she and her father had a close relationship and it was going to take her a long time to recover from the tragedy._

_In order to take her mind off of all the sorrow, Caroline had taken her horse, Isolde, from the castle stables and went riding beyond the castle walls. Once they had reached the forest, Caroline admired all the flowers that were just now blooming and adorning the forest floor with their colors. The signs of life renewing itself were difficult for her to look at after seeing her father lose his, but Caroline told herself that dwelling on it would defeat the purpose of her decision to go riding to clear her head, so she decided to enjoy what was unfolding around her._

_After a few minutes of riding, Caroline came to a stream and climbed down off of Isolde, allowing her to take a drink while sampling some for herself. Just then, Caroline was startled by a rustling in the bushes. That was strange, since she thought the only things out here besides herself and Isolde were the birds and forest animals. She stayed absolutely still and watched to see what or who might come out. Several minutes passed before she saw a young man step out. A rather handsome young man by the looks of him. However, instead of admiring him, Caroline scowled at him._

"_You scared me half to death," she said. "Were you not taught any manners by your mother?"_

_The young man smiled at her. "My apologies, my lady. I didn't mean to startle you. Truth be told, I didn't know that anyone else was here."_

"_Well, you do now," said Caroline. "Apparently, having some time alone was too much to ask for." Her scowl then changed to a curious look. "I suppose I should know your name, or should I just address you as 'Sir'?"_

"_Very well," said the man. "I am Sir Niklaus. And may I ask_ your_ name?"_

"_I am Princess Caroline of Castle Forbes," she replied. "As unannounced as your arrival was, I am pleased to have to met you, Sir Niklaus."_

"_Please, just call me Klaus. I like that so much better."_

"_All right, Klaus," said Caroline. "Where do you hail from, if you don't mind my asking?"_

_She never got her answer because before Klaus could say anything else, Caroline heard approaching hoofbeats and turned to see her handmaiden, Bonnie, coming toward her. She turned back to Klaus and he was gone. Why would he suddenly leave like that? She was certain that he had his reasons, but to just vanish as quickly as he had appeared was puzzling._

Caroline clutched the scarf even tighter. "I _knew_ he looked familiar. I wonder if he remembers meeting me that day?"

_Tournament Grounds – That Same Moment..._

Klaus sharpened his sword, looking at the other competitors. Although he didn't think any of them were worthy enough of Caroline's hand, he couldn't afford to let his guard drop for anything. He had made that mistake only once and it earned him the vertical scar that reached from his left eyebrow straight down to the middle of his left cheek. The unfortunate bastard who gave him the scar then got his head chopped off for his troubles.

Elijah saw what his brother was doing. "The competition for the princess's hand is going to be fierce, Niklaus. You must really want the prize badly enough to want to see it through to the end."

"I made a promise, Elijah," said Klaus. "And I intend to _keep_ that promise. These boys will be begging for mercy before I'm through with them." He sighed. "Though, I can't help but get this feeling that the princess and I have already met, but it wasn't here."

"You think she recognized you?"

"She would've said something if she did," said Klaus. "Then again, it was last spring, so things may have changed between now and then."

"Perhaps she _did_ recognize you, but didn't want to say anything," said Elijah. "Fate has a strange way of arranging things, Niklaus. It could surprise you."

Klaus smiled at his brother and was about to say something when he saw one of the competitors approaching him. He looked to be no more than a boy, but no one could tell from the tough exterior.

"I take it you also seek the princess' hand?"

"Not only do I seek it, but I shall win it," said Klaus. "Who may I ask are you?"

"I am Prince Tyler of Lockwood," said the young warrior. "I've been looking around at the men that Lady Elizabeth called here for the tournament and so far, I haven't seen anyone I would like to take on in battle." He raised an eyebrow. "You, on the other hand, seem like you're tough enough to be my rival. What is your name, sir?"

"I am Sir Niklaus."

"Ah, yes, the one who was fortunate enough to have a private audience with Lady Elizabeth," said Tyler. "Well then, Sir Niklaus, I look forward to facing you in battle and seeing what you can do with a sword."

Before Klaus could answer him, Tyler walked away. Once he was out of earsight, Klaus turned to Elijah and said, "I'd like nothing more than to run that whelp through. He is too cocky for his own good."

"Sounds to me like he's found himself a worthy rival," said Elijah. "Though, I do agree with you. He seems to be a little too cocky. That is something that might cost him dearly during the course of the tournament."

Klaus nodded. One thing was certain in his mind. Prince Tyler of Lockwood was going to die, but not quickly and painlessly either. No, this arrogant little whelp deserved to die slowly and painfully.

_**Note: Yeah, thought it would make things interesting for Caroline and Klaus to have met prior to this, only they didn't realize it. And fear not, fair readers, Tyler won't be victorious. I've got something special planned for him, but you'll have to tune in to the next chapter to find out. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_

_**P.S. Hope AvalonTheLadyKiller likes what I've done here.**_


End file.
